Decisions, Decisions
by MajorSkribblz
Summary: Malik requests Rishid to find something that will tend to his wim. Rishid willingly does this, but falls in love with a young woman in the process. Will he willingly give her up? Love, or duty?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Gwaaa! Hello everyone! I know this is quite unexpected, but I have decided to start working on two fanfics at the same time! Don't start thinking that I won't keep up with them though! Judging by my previous fanfic, I can do them pretty well. continues bragging until she starts the story

Don't own yugioh

---------------------------

Decisions, Decisions

Master Malik was angry.

Rishid strolled down the side walk, towering over everyone he passed by. Standing at nearly 6'3, he looked like a giant. His long purple-black cloak wrapped around him, he was quite the intimidating sight.

Master Malik was angry.

Rishid had been sent on an errand. Being Malik's right hand man, of course he was appointed to the job. He was sent to retrieve something. Anything really that would ease Master Malik's mind. Rishid sighed, stopping as he stood by a small coffee shop. He could use a cup.

Taking off his hood, he pushed open the door and walked inside. Consistent chattering continued amongst the customers. Nothing out of the ordinary. Rishid pondered, then sat at a stool near the bar. He blinked slowly as he examined everyone around him. Nothing dangerous, he'd be fine…

"How can I help you, hun?" The voice belonged to a woman. Rishid turned around to expect some old waiter, but instead, he got a lot better. A woman, only shoulder length to him, leaned on the counter top, giving Rishid a smug, yet gentle look. Her hair was a cool dark green and her eyes were emerald. She wasn't young, but she wasn't old. He stared at her, amazed.

The lady gave him a quizzical look, shaking her hand in front of him. "Hello? Anyone in there? Hey, buddy, I'm up here." Rishid cleared his throat as he realized he was staring at her chest. She giggled, only making Rishid feel more uneasy.

"Yes, well." Rishid fought to keep his eyes on hers and was careful not to trail over her body. "I'd just like a cup of coffee, no sugar and little cream, please." She tilted her head, her face smug again.

"Oooh. Tough guy, huh? Like your coffee strong?" Rishid blinked, he was taught not to show much emotion, but it just kept getting harder and harder. The lady turned, yelling.

"Hey, Katsuya! Cup of coffee, make it strong!" She turned back to Rishid, smiling. "So, whatcha doing here? You're new, aren't you?"

Rishid's eyes narrowed only slightly and he blinked. "I am here on business. Nothing too big."

The lady smiled warmly, making Rishid's insides melt. "Really? What are you? A bouncer?"

Rishid swallowed. Why all the questions?! "Um…yes ma'am. Well uh, not exactly. I'm just…" He paused. "…a bodyguard."

The lady snorted. "Oh, don't give me that 'ma'am' crap. Just call me Jin. And what's your name, handsome?" Rishid swallowed again, feeling his face heat up slightly. A tall man came to the front counter, giving Rishid his coffee. He toyed with the handle, biting his lip.

"My name is Rishid." He looked at her, his golden eyes tense. She wasn't fazed at all. In fact, she laughed. Laugh!!

"Haha! You seem more like Rishi-kun to me." Rishid felt his face twitch slightly. What a woman…

Rishid finished his cup of coffee as he conversed with Jin, well…actually it was she that was talking. Rishid just listened. Turned out that she was single, age 28, and was also living on her own. Rishid blinked. Wow. She had a gentle smile that caused him to feel…happy? Ahh, he didn't know. Finally, he stood up.

"I am sorry to leave, Miss Jin, but I have important duties to attend to." He turned, walking out the door. He knew what to get Master Malik…

"What a strange man…" Jin pondered as she took his cup and began working again.

----------------------------

9:35 pm

Jin gave a great yawn as she turned out the lights of the coffee shop. It was her turn to lock up. She walked to the door, turning the key in it and checking the knob. Satisfied, she turned, held her coat closer to her, and began walking down. It was night and slightly chilly, so she shivered.

"How lovely…" She breathed, seeing her breath in the air. She sighed. Back home again…

Suddenly, she heard light footsteps following her. Before she could turn, a rough hand that held a damp cloth covered her mouth and nostrils. She fought as best she could, but didn't stand a chance against her attacker. Slowly, she drifted into darkness, only remembering to golden eyes looking at her softly.

--------------------------------

Me: Ha! So what did ya think? I'm still working on it…well anyways yea.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Fwaaaah… My house is hot. Anyways, enjoy!!! Don't own Yugioh.

Decisions, Decisions

Slowly, Jin began regaining her senses. A huge migraine pounded in her head as she sat up slowly. She felt both dizzy and nauseated. She held her head and looked around. She was in a well fashioned room. She was sitting on a king sized bed. She rubbed her fingers through the covers, feeling it's soft velvet.

"Holy shit… that must be expensive…" She thought out loud. She looked around again. There was little furniture. A bureau with a large mirror, a small chest, a desk and a chair. Jin blinked. She noticed that there wasn't even a window. She stood up shakily, stretching her tired limbs. Finally, she walked over to the door, which was made from metal, and banged on it furiously.

"Hello!?!? Hey! Anyone there?! Get me out!!" She continued pounding on it until her fists felt sore. She sighed, sitting on the bed again. "What will I do…?"

Suddenly, the metal door swung open and two purple cloaked guys walked in. They turned to her, their faces hidden by the shadow of the hoods.

"You! Master Malik wants to speak with you." They walked toward her. Jin narrowed her eyes, angry.

"I'm not listening to anything or anyone! Let alone your stupid Master Whats-his-face! Hey!!!" Jin struggled as the two men grabbed her by the arms. She kicked and pounded at them, giving them as much a hard time as possible. Finally, they both dragged her into a room and threw her to the ground. She groaned and sat up.

"Well, well. What have we here?"

Jin froze with slight fear as she heard the voice, cold and dark. She looked up, seeing a young man sitting upon a throne like chair. He had tan skin, sand blonde hair, and purple violet eyes that bore into her own. A tall figure stood next to the boy, his cloak covering his face and body. She swallowed, her throat dry. The boy smirked, his eyes squinting slightly.

"Looks like nothing more than a slut. Huh. You should have gotten me something else, my dear servant Rishid."

Jin felt the color drain from her face. Rishid? "W...Who are you?"

The boy laughed mirthlessly. "My name-or more over- you will now refer to me as Master Malik, just as everyone else does." He smirked down at her, his eyes mocking.

Jin felt anger boil in her blood. She stood, her fists clenched. "Hey! I'm not listening to you, Jerk! I have better things to do than take orders from a freak like you!"

Malik growled teasingly. "Hahahaaaa… Actually, Rishid, I'll keep her. She's a fighter. Now, take her away." The two same men came and picked Jin up roughly, taking her back to the room and bolting the door shut. She growled, banging on the door.

"Heeey!! Get me out of here, you psychos! What the hell do you guys think you're doing!?!?!" She kicked the door, a loud ring going bouncing off the walls. Jin held her smarting foot, rubbing it. "Ouch!!!" Jin growled, then sat back on the bed. She sighed. Great. I'm stuck in this place. She grunted then turned over and lay on the bed, her hand curling around the covers. Rishid. That's what that jerk said. He said his servant, Rishid. So…Rishid was here? He was working for…him?

Jin sighed sadly as she began slowly drifting off to sleep.

----------

Jin awoke to feel hands caressing her hair slowly. She blinked, then turned over, seeing Rishid there. She nearly sprang onto him, beating the shit out of his bald head. She narrowed her eyes, quickly getting off the bed.

"So! The reason why you talked to me was so you could lure me into thinking you were a good guy, huh!? Now you're going to give me to that…that…jerk!?!" She clenched her fists, staring angrily down at the kneeling Rishid. He sighed, then stood, almost 6 inches taller than Jin.

"I had no intention of giving you to Master Malik for a slave."

"Oh, really!? Huh. Well, seeing as I'm still here and 'Master Malik' hasn't freed me, I take it you're lying!" She growled furiously, not at all intimidated by Rishid's height.

Rishid was about to respond when suddenly two guys in cloaks came in. "Hey, Rishid," one said. He looked at Jin, then smirked. "Well well, trying to get funky with the new merchandise? That was fast."

Jin blushed, then her face went pale. "What!!?!?! I am NOT merchandise, you dirty no good dog!!"

The two guys laughed, advancing on Jin. "Oh really? We'll see about that." He was just about to grab Jin when Rishid's arm snapped out and pummeled him to the floor. The guy rubbed his sore shoulder, growling. "Hey!!! What was that for?!"

The other guy laughed. "Looks like Master Malik's best servant wants the prize to himself!" They both laughed. "Hahaha! Well, I guess you deserve it seeing as you found it first. See ya 'round, Scrooge."

Both men left laughing. Jin clenched her teeth. How dare they!? She glared out the door. Wait…out the door. It was open! Now to get passed this guy…

"So…what are you gonna do to me, Baldy?"

Rishid's expression stayed blank as he looked down at her. She whistled slightly. "You uh… You're pretty tall. Haven't seen anyone like you before." She tired to start conversation, but he didn't seem like he wanted to talk. Ok… plan B. She fluttered her eyes slightly, walking up to Rishid.

"Rishi-kun." Her eyes looked up at him innocently. "I…I want to go home. Can't you just…you know…let me go? Pleeeaaase?" She pouted slightly.

Rishid felt his heart beat quicken slightly. He swallowed. "Forgive me, but I cannot do that." He held back a gasp as he felt Jin place her hands on his chest. He swallowed again, looking away.

"Plleeaaaase? I want to go home…" Her eyes filled slightly with tears and Rishid nearly lost himself in them. "It'll be our… little…secret!!"

Like a bolt of lightning, Jin sprang passed Rishid and out the door. Hahaha! She was out! She was out! She was o-

Two strong arms vice gripped around her body, picking her up. "Sorry." A voice whispered in her ear. "I can't do that." It was Rishid. She struggled futilely as her dragged her back to the room.

"Oh come on!!" She screamed. "Can't you give a girl a break?!" She was placed slowly onto the bed and Rishid back away slightly towards the door.

"I am to guard you, Miss Jin. I assure you, there is no way to escape or get out. Now if you'll excuse me." Rishid bowed, then closed the door, locking it.

-------

Rishid cursed under his breath. You nearly let her get away he yelled to himself. Don't let her distract you… She's just a woman. Rishid took a deep breath, then walked back to Malik.

"Report." Malik's voice was dark and cold.

"Master Malik," Rishid bowed. "The woman will be kept inside of the room until she is willing to cooperate."

"Excellent…" Malik smirked. "I knew I could count on you." He leaned over and took a glass of wine from a small table beside him. He took a sip and smiled. "Aaaahh… You should be rewarded, Rishid. How about… I let you have the little girl?"

Rishid swallowed. "Master Malik. I have gotten her for you and don't deserve such a gift." He bit his lip as Malik laughed.

"Aaah, Rishid. My faithful servant. You have done wonders for me. I think you do deserve her. Now, be gone and enjoy your prize." Rishid bowed, then walked out of the room. He sighed. What would he do with Jin?

------

Me: Fwaaah! Hello everyone! Next chapter shall be up soon… I hope…


End file.
